There is a longstanding problem in the secure bedding and confinement of certain classes of hospital patients who cannot be depended upon to lie properly in their beds, and there is often need for some much better form of restraint than is now known by which such patients can be kept safely in their beds. Restraints of the past and present run the gamut from side rails, arm and leg restraints, Posey belts, and often the full-time presence of nurses or attendants. A primary purpose of the invention is therefore the provision of an improved confining system designed to provide certain security for the confused, restless or disturbed patient, while allowing him a substantial degree of permissible freedom.